tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Isle
|Food Cost = 575 |parts food cost = 280 |parts time = 2 h}} The Isle unlocked after exploring the Strand. * Unlocks Bronze Ball. * Unlock Gloves. Catching the piglet * In the grove undergrowth you encounter a well nourished piglet. It is feasting on dug up roots and doesn't seem to notice you. * Growl * Your stomach growls. You haven't eaten for days. You must catch the piglet. How do you go about it? *#sounds *#*What kind of sounds? *##Cow: You do your best impression of a cow. The Piglet stops and looks at you, bewildered. It probably never heard a cow before. After a while it continues searching for roots. Back *##Pig: you try to squeal like a pig, but you are clearly far off. The piglet notice your attempts and scoffs at you in ridicule. After a while it continues searching for roots. Back *##Dog: You let out a few barks, not bad ones, mind you. The pig looks terrified. It apparently knows the bark of a dog. After a while the piglet loses interest since no dog actually appeared. It continues to nibble on the roots. Back *#'food' *##it: you try to whack the piglet over the head, but it was too far away and manages to escape back to its roots. Back *##'it eat 10 :' *##*Catch: you try to catch the piglet, but it is too watchful and easily escapes you. Back *##*'more 10 ' *##**Catch: you try to catch the piglet, but it is still too watchful and easily escapes you barely. Back *##**'even more 10 ': the piglet can't resist and slowly eats the pieces of food. What do you do now? *##***'Catch': even on a full belly, the piglet is surprisingly quick to react and runs away right before you could grab it. When at a safe distance, it continues to eat roots, to your surprise. Back *##it: You try to pet it as it comes closer, but you hand just scares it and the piglet bites you and runs away to its roots. A survivor get -15 . Back *#'Ambush' *#*You decide to split and prepare an ambush for the unsuspected piglet. When everything is set up, you drive the piglet towards your trap. Continue *#*The trap is sprung and the piglet... *##''(Before the meal) away *##*Even though you employed superior tactics, the piglet was just too fast. There must be something you could do to slow it down just a bit. Back *##(After you offer him food) ''caught: '''Finally! With a full belly, the piglet was a bit slower than usual, just enough you could catch it! You get Piglet. time *#<--Quit: you quit this senseless hunt. '''Gloves * The yard work is pure torture for the hands of your survivors. * It's about time you devise some kind of gloves for protection. * Nice * You can build Gloves. * TIP: Gloves increase the and skill of a survivor when equipped. Cool The Bell Tower * As you search this remote isle for anything of use, you stumble upon a curious rock formation. What do you do? * away: You walk away since it's just stone rubble. End * Investigate ** You move closer to the formation. The rocks don't look natural, a human hand have shaped them. This confirm you suspicions that human inhabited this island some time in the past. ** Leave ** Climb *** This must have been a sizable dwelling. At the farther side you spot a tall structure, probably an ancient tower. It doesn't look too stable. *** risk it *** the risk *** You make you way to what seems as the tower door and peek inside. There is a staircase leading up. **** Leave **** Climb The Bell * After much labor you manage to get to the top of the stairwell. * You find a huge rusty bell for church or a watchtower. * Suddenly the walls start shaking violently. You must have destabilized them. * to safety * the Bell **The trembling stops after a while, without causing any serious damage. **You gain time to investigate the bell. It is corroded beyond recognition and too heavy to lift. **Only the bronze ringer inside it looks salvageable. **the bronze ball **You take the bronze ball. Maybe it will come in handy in the future. ** You get Bronze ball. <-End (TIP: if you didn't get the Bronze Ball, It can be bought in the menu for 200 , when you need it) Pig * You are attacked by a killer pig. Fight * You turn the pig into bacon. In its belly you find 12 Fights Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations